


So Far Under

by x_thisismybeautifulshow_x



Category: Alice in Chains, Pearl Jam
Genre: Afterlife, Aftermath, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alice in Chains - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Consensual Sex, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Global Warming, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of loved ones, M/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Use, Pearl Jam - Freeform, Questioning, Recreational Drug Use, Storm of a Lifetime, Survivor Guilt, Survivors, Tragedy, Worldwide storm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x/pseuds/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x
Summary: Written for Biffno 2020 on Rockfic. Jerry and Stone are two of very few survivors of a world wide, cataclysmic storm in which they have lost everything.Will they find everything in each others arms?
Relationships: Jerry Cantrell/Layne Staley, Jerry Cantrell/Stone Gossard, Stone Gossard/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Somebody Check My Brain

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost from Rockfic. WIP, contains smut, gratuitous drug use, and strong language. Please heed all content warnings.

The event caused ripples around the world. Many lost everything-their families, their homes, their livelihoods. Commerce plummeted and there was much pillaging and looting. Lawlessness abounded. In the midst of the tragedy, what many had come to refer to as simply the Cataclysm, there were survivors who took their own lives and some that took their families with them. Jerry was among those who lost everything. His father, his home, the love of his life. All gone in less time than it takes to blink an eye. Looking up from the rubble of the Double J, he found that he was numb. He wasn’t sure why he survived, or how, just that he was here and Layne was gone. Ripped from his arms. The deadly force of the winds were too much for someone as small as Layne. It was like a bomb went off. Boom, everything gone.

It helps to understand that this event had been predicted for some time. Leading scientists had warned about the deterioration of the rain forest, all the fires and changing weather patterns would eventually lead to a deadly world wide weather event that would decimate the population, effectively setting the world back several hundred years if anyone survived. Still, it came as a shock when it happened. Living in Oklahoma, Jerry was no stranger to tornadoes or even severe storms. He would have liked to think he was prepared for this kind of thing. Truthfully, nobody was. Nobody knew what was going to hit them until it did. There wasn’t even time to reach the shelter, and it was over within a few minutes. 

It had been three months since the Cataclysm. Atoka was gone, and there were no survivors left that Jerry had found. Could he really be the last survivor? And if so, what did that mean for him? 

He vowed he would search and try to find anyone who might have survived this event. He wanted to help people, and besides, he was lonely. Everyone and everything he knew was gone and over. So, with this in mind he hopped into his badly damaged truck and set out of town, searching for anyone left.


	2. He Ain't Gonna Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry continues his trip

And he drove on, praying that someone, anyone might be found. He surveyed the damage across the state of Oklahoma. The most painful sight was that everything he once knew was reduced to rubble and ashes. It looked like a war zone. If anyone was still alive, it was likely they were still underground, scared to traverse the dangerous rubble up above. Wires hissed, small floods threatened to make driving dangerous. It was a miracle that Jerry survived this, let alone anyone else. 

Many small towns were devastated, as they had no warning of the imminent danger. Jerry surmised that as much as a third of the world’s population could be among the dead. This wouldn’t include those that took their lives in despair, of course, but at this point, he didn’t know that. And he drove on.

At the state line, just before crossing into Colorado, Jerry stopped at a Sonoco station to take a leak and grab a snack. The place was deserted, of course, so he couldn’t say he felt bad about just taking the pack of slim jims, reaching across the counter to grab a carton of Marlboro lights. Sure, he had quit smoking years ago, but circumstances were different. The world as he knew it had ended, and with it, so had his so-called sobriety. Not that he would find anyone to give him anything stronger, but he supposed he could raid a pharmacy should the need arise.

Pulling into Colorado, he lit up a smoke and inhaled deeply, fighting the urge to cry. “Not worth it, man. what’s done is done.” And still, he missed Layne. The music they made together, the love they made every night. Even now, if he closed his eyes, he could hear Layne whispering in the dark, words of love and ecstasy. Their bodies knew each other and instantly reacted when they came together. And now his Layne, his precious Layne, was gone. He wanted to assume that Layne had just blown skyward, that he didn’t feel a thing, and that he never hit the ground. It was much easier to believe that he had just ascended into heaven as he went. The alternative was too much to bear, too painful. 

What would Layne say if he were in Jerry’s position? Knowing him, he would find a way to make a joke about the whole thing. He would keep himself together here. His Layne was much stronger than Jerry was. Layne was his rock, his angel. Now his angel was singing somewhere else. 

The tears fell. No use in trying not to break down anymore. The agony of what had happened was too fresh. Jerry vowed to find a pharmacy at first opportunity to get loaded, to forget. No use in pretending to be sober anymore. He was playing a dangerous game, one that he knew he might not win. And yet, he wanted to be reunited with his Layne, so he didn’t care.


	3. Promise to Hold You Close and Pray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares and a meeting of someone else who survived

Jerry baby! Get up, there’s a storm coming! It’s gonna be really bad. Let’s go to the shelter now!

Layne, we live in Oklahoma, just let it blow over.

Jerry! Come on, let’s go! Sirens are blaring. No time, no time!'

The house collapsed, the roof caved in, and suddenly Layne was gone. In an instant, in a heartbeat. Jerry screamed.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Jerry woke with his heart pounding, his body sweat slicked. He was curled up in the cab of his old truck, the nightmare still fresh behind his eyes.  
Another nightmare about the Cataclysm. This time, he wasn’t going to take anymore chances with sleeping. He vowed to stay awake as long as he could. Load up on caffeine, No Doz, whatever necessary to stop himself from sleeping, to keep driving. He would drive until he couldn’t anymore.  
Layne’s screams haunted him while he was awake, too. The bloodcurdling scream of someone being blown away, ripped apart by nature and by unknown acts of God. He found people smashed into trees and with walls blown down over them in the days following the event. Thankfully, he hadn’t found Layne’s corpse. He was pretty sure he would have killed himself if he had. Finding his dad in the rubble of the house was bad enough. The Rooster, the man who couldn’t be killed by Vietnam. The man who survived insurmountable odds and became this larger than life person, killed by forces of unstoppable nature.  
Jerry had given him an informal cremation, as it wasn’t safe to bury him in the ground. By that time, the ground was so unstable that if he had attempted to dig a hole, he was sure it would have resulted in a landslide. So he gave a eulogy, quickly lit a match, and gave his dad the most respectful sendoff he could, in the circumstances provided.

In a small town outside Denver, Jerry found a small mom and pop pharmacy. Unmanned, he jumped behind the counter and gathered up anti-anxiety pills, pain pills, sleeping medications, anything he figured would help him or anyone else he came across, if anyone was even still alive. He quickly popped two Xanax, washing it down with a warm half bottle of Bud. If he was breaking all rules of sobriety, he was going to go all the way down.

A few hundred miles down the road, he found a small makeshift shelter. He pulled up beside it, and jumped out of his truck. He could hear voices inside. Praying it wasnt just a radio someone had left on before dying in the Cataclysm, he opened the blanket that served as a door. Inside sat a young man. This man was clearly frightened, and also armed. He was short, with long shoulder length brown hair and huge blue eyes. Clearly overcome by this sight of another human being, he burst into tears.  
“Hey, hey. It’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Jerry said.

“Don’t take my food! I have a gun!” said the young man.

“Man, I have my own food and you don’t need to threaten me with a gun. What’s your name? Mine’s Jerry, I’m from Oklahoma.”

Stone looked like he didn’t want to trust his own eyes. Here was someone else, someone in much the same boat as he. Still, having gone weeks with no contact whatsoever with others had rendered him somewhat socially awkward and anxious.

“Stone. My family is gone. I-- I don’t know what I’m going to do. “

Jerry looked thoughtful, then smiled. “Well, Stone, I lost my home and my family. I’m not on my way to anywhere in particular, but I figured two of us are better than one. I’m just trying to see if I can help anyone on my way.”

Stone still wasn’t sure if he should trust Jerry. After all, just this morning he was thinking no one was alive but him. But then he realized he missed having friends. So he decided, why not.

“Alright, man. I’ll go with you.”

So one became two and the adventure had really begun. On the drive, they didn’t speak much. Finally, Stone broke the silence. He began to open up about his family, seeing them perish before his eyes. “Man, I don’t know why I didn’t die. I lost my parents, my girlfriend, my home. But I’m still here. HOW?”

Jerry couldn’t help but hone in on that small detail. Girlfriend. So he wasn’t gay, maybe he was bi. A man could hope. Stone was too good looking for his own good. He figured it was too crass to linger on that small detail of sexuality. They’d cross that bridge if and when they came to it. Jerry enjoyed a challenge, and Stone represented everything he missed in a friend. He still missed his Layne, however, as a few days later Stone discovered firsthand. Jerry had finally fallen asleep, his body exhausted from non stop driving and the caffeine and drug abuse. After years of sobriety, he just couldn’t take it anymore. And he had a nightmare, in which he screamed for Layne again. Stone woke up to his agonized painful screaming and moaning, realized what was happening, and shook Jerry awake. When Jerry opened his eyes, Stone gazed into them intently. “Who was Layne?” he asked.

Jerry sighed. Might as well come clean. “Layne was my fiance. We were due to be married this summer. He had helped me get sober and saved me from a very dark time in my life. He was my soulmate, and he was ripped from my arms by the wind.”

Stone listened, finally understanding. Jerry was at least bi, which would make it difficult for Stone. For the first time, he noticed how attractive Jerry was. It was like admitting his sexuality opened up the possibility that there could be something between them. But he wasn’t going to let on about that yet. Now wasn’t the time or place.


	4. Show Me How to Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road, opening up, and staying the night at a motel

The miles continued to roll on, the days began to run together. Still, Jerry didn’t know where he was headed. He entertained the idea of stopping somewhere and settling in, for some familiarity and some comfort for himself and for Stone. The thought didn’t last, however, and he drove on.

Stone, for his part, was being a faithful road companion. He began to open up more about his life, well, the life he had before the event happened. He was getting ready to propose to his girl. She was beautiful, everything he ever wanted. He was completely gutted when she died. He thought once or twice about joining her, just to end the pain. He couldn’t help but think that Jerry, with his golden locks, looked much like a male version of his Samantha. If he squinted just right, he could pretend she was still with him, sitting beside him. Of course, it was Jerry. Not his Jerry, not yet anyway. Maybe sometime, if he could convince Jerry to quit running and see what was in front of him.

Jerry continued to dull his pain with alcohol and pills. At least the nightmares had ceased, for the time being anyway. He would figure out what to do if and when they came back. For now, the sweet burn of the chemicals in his nostril was a reminder, however harsh, that he was still alive. He had to admit, however ruefully, that years of sobriety had been so easy to undo. Before losing Layne, he wouldn’t have thought twice about throwing it all away like this. Times had changed, and he was a broken man. He had never been a religious type, but he found himself fervently hoping that if God existed and heaven was real, that Layne had made his way there. He couldn’t, wouldn’t allow for any alternative. He still felt as though he should find his way to the love of his life, but something, or maybe someone, kept him grounded on Earth. That someone was Stone. Had he ever imagined that someone so opposite could become a good friend in such a short time, well, he didn’t think he had. Stone had common ground with him, having lost everything. They bonded on that level, and slowly began to share interests and hobbies. He found out Stone was also a musician. Guitar, to be exact. Seemed as though it were kismet. Things are meant to be when they occur, no sooner and no later.

They stopped for the night at a motel in the middle of nowhere. Jerry entered the office and searched for signs of life, but there were none to be seen. Maybe he and Stone were truly the only ones left. It seemed more and more likely that this could be the case, but he still couldn’t confirm it and had no way of doing so. The internet had been down since the Cataclysm, and he hadn’t been near a TV. The radio didn’t work. If anyone still existed on this planet, they were still hiding in case of looters. He was lucky to have found Stone.

Jerry found the keys to the rooms, and after asking Stone if he was okay with sharing, they entered. It was one bed, but honestly it didn’t matter. They needed to be close to one another. It helped with the sadness and the loneliness. Jerry pulled off his jeans, tossing them to the side of the room. Stripped down to his boxers, he lay down on the mattress, covered with the blankets, and willed his racing mind to stop looping scenarios. Stone did the same, and snuggled in close to his friend. They were all the other had in the world that was left, and for now, being near was all that they needed. Whatever tomorrow might bring, they were comforted by the sanctity of the night and these moments they shared together.


	5. Still Have the Time to Sing My Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night, a private moment, and some realizations

This time, when the nightmares began, they ended just as soon. Jerry started sweating and shaking in his sleep, moaning and crying out for Layne, and Stone immediately woke up and rolled over, holding Jerry, stroking his hair. Stone realized what kind of role he was fulfilling for Jerry, and also realized that in the week he had known him, he had fallen for him. He wanted to deny it, but Jerry possessed this otherworldly magnetism that could lure anyone to him. Stone just happened to be the unsuspecting idiot who lost all sense in the presence of this gorgeous man. Stone was no stranger to the company of men. He might have had a long time girlfriend, but his first sexual experiences had been with men. He just tired of the bar scene after a while and found a girl to settle with. This made his parents happy. His parents were old school, concerned with how their son’s experimentation made them look to the rest of the town. He mostly kept his dalliances secret, for fear of his mother and her church becoming disappointed in the man he had become. It was bad enough he had long hair and played guitar in a rock band. He had no idea where Eddie, Mike, Jeff, or Matt were now, or even if they were still alive. In the weeks he had been hiding in his tent, he never ventured out except to the corner store to get bread and lunch meat once a day. When Jerry happened upon him, he had lost all hope that anyone else had made it out alive. He really had no intentions of shooting him, but the fear was definitely real and tangible that day.

And now here they were, sharing a motel bed. Nothing had happened of course. It wasn’t the time. Stone had found himself fantasizing, though. It had been nearly a month since he had any kind of sexual release. Damn but he missed Sam. He often closed his eyes and saw her, blue eyes shining, long corn silk hair flowing freely down her shoulders. She was a vision, for sure. She loved her peasant skirts and her prairie tops, and she always wore flip flops. She never bothered with makeup or anything like that. She was a simple country girl, would have made a great mother.

Sigh.

That was all in the past now. Time to focus on the present.

The present. Jerry. Stone. Motel bed. Get it together, Gossard! You end up in the presence of a beautiful body and suddenly you start thinking with the wrong head.  
Could you blame him though? Jerry, a vision himself. He could only imagine what was hiding beneath those tight painted on jeans. Speaking of which, those tight jeans were now on the floor across the room. The man was nearly naked next to him. Not that he would take advantage of the situation, but he could give himself a release.

He stood up and padded into the bathroom. Turning on the light, he stepped into the tub and turned the shower on full blast. His hands wandered down his flat stomach, trailing down to his cock. He was rather blessed in that department. He had never had any complaints as far as size. Some said he was a bit too big. He liked to think people enjoyed challenges. Speaking of challenges, he knew Jerry’s cock was rather large. He had seen the outline in his boxers.  
He grasped the shaft and began squeezing, pumping back and forth. He imagined Jerry behind him, preparing him to take him. He began panting, slowly finding his rhythm. Squeezing harder and pumping faster, lost in the sensations he was feeling, he swallowed a cry in his throat. Streams of white spurted out of his cock as he sighed Jerry’s name, lost in the sound of the rushing water. He might be in trouble but hell might not be so bad after all. Finishing his shower, he turned the water off and grabbed a towel, surveying his reflection in the mirror. He had seen better days but he still looked pretty good for what he had been through.

Crawling back into bed, Stone noticed that Jerry had been soothed back into sleep. Stone prayed that better days were ahead for both of them.


	6. Nothing Seems to Break Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss, and something more.  
> A cliffhanger of sorts...

Jerry lit a cigarette, standing by the window. He had gone to the store down the street and stolen a carton, plus some Pepsi, beer, and Doritos. He reflected on everything that has happened and found himself amazed that despite it all, he was the one still here.  
Before he could get too lost in thought, though, Stone woke up, sighed, and smiled at him. “Good morning, you okay?” Stone asked.

“Yeah, man, just thinking. It’s been a rough month.”

Stone knew that was the truth. What was left to say about it though? They would only continue the cycle of pain and sadness. He decided to switch tactics.

“So, what’s next?”

Jerry was confused for a moment and then realized Stone was asking him where they were going from here. “Honestly, I was thinking of laying low here for a while. I missed sleeping in a bed. I mean, if you are okay with it.”

Stone nodded. He had had enough of being on the go for a while. The night before, he had discovered that the TV was working and picking up some cable stations, so he watched a couple movies. It was nice to not be lost in his own thoughts for a change. He even found himself feeling something resembling normalcy.

Jerry walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. “Listen, Stone. There’s something I want to talk to you about.”

Stone swallowed hard. Here it was, the rejection. He was never good with the “we should talk” conversations.

But Jerry looked over at Stone, and Stone was surprised to see something like adoration in his eyes. “You have been with me for most of this journey, keeping me from going totally insane. You’ve seen me go through pill binges and get drunk, and soothed me through my nightmares. But, there’s something I need to ask.”

Stone nodded, nudging him to go on.

“Can I kiss you?” Jerry asked, sincerity in his voice.

It was as if the world stopped and began again in that moment. Jerry leaned in, moving closer, closing his eyes. Stone accepted the kiss, noting Jerry tasted of tobacco, aftershave, and peppermint, and savored the moments their lips touched. Stone pulled away for a moment, leaving Jerry with a slight look of hurt, and then he reached in, grabbed Jerry by the back of his head, and leaned in for a kiss, hard on the mouth. All of the frustration, the sadness, the pain, and the newfound joy was expressed in that kiss. Jerry moaned deep into Stone’s mouth, finding himself getting turned on. Stone flicked his tongue back and forth inside Jerry’s mouth, losing himself in the sensations he was feeling all over his body. When they broke the kiss, Jerry looked at Stone, as if pleading him for more. Stone asked, “what do you need?”

“You. Give me you.”

Stone didn’t have to be asked twice. He kissed Jerry again, this time touching his hands all over Jerry’s shirt and down to his belt buckle. Jerry realized what was happening and moved his hands to his belt, undoing the hook and popping the button open. Stone took the opportunity to slide his hands inside Jerry’s boxers until he found what he was looking for, and he was not disappointed in what he found. Just feeling what Jerry was hiding inside his pants almost sent him over the edge, but he managed to contain his overeager need. He didn’t want this to end before they were both completely satisfied.

He took charge, sliding Jerry’s pants down and then his boxers. Jerry’s cock sprang to attention, all ten inches standing proud.

This was gonna be good.


End file.
